Better then a dream
by EmLikesToWrite
Summary: Jamie and Eddie finally are living their dream lives. Join them as the navigate married life, and start a family. What might life throw their way? Will they EVER get promotions?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Bloods or any of the Blue Bloods characters**  
Eddie Janko Reagan sighed as she climbed up the stairs to the apartment she shared with her husband, Jamie. She was 8 and a half months pregnant, and right now she wasn't quite sure why she wanted kids to begin with. She had been on desk duty for the last 6 months, and today was her last day before she took maternity leave. It was to the point where she was really uncomfortable, and Eddie was so ready to have a normal life back, or at least whatever normal would be now.

Her life had never been normal; not when she was a kid and her dad was embezzling money, not when she graduated the police academy and the commissioners son was her T.O., not when she fell in love with that said commissioners son, and not even when he proposed after a week of dating because they had "Practically been dating 4 years". Eddie didn't mind not having a normal life. She had never dreamed that she would marry someone as kind, loving and gentle as Jamie, and the fact that he was so good looking was just icing on the cake. She wasn't quite sure when it was that she actually fell for him, but she was pretty sure it hadn't taken too long.

Eddie reached the door to their apartment and unlocked the door, the smell of garlic instantly making her mouth water as she went in. She set her purse on the ground and grinned at her husband.

"Hey Reagan. Watcha making?"

Her husband looked at her lovingly and flashed his 1,000 watt smile that Eddie loved oh-so-much. "Hey yourself Reagan. Salad dressing. I knew you'd been craving some salad so I figured we could have one for dinner. It'll be ready in like... 2 minutes."

"It figures it's your spawn that would make me want the rabbit food. Just don't forget to leave the olives off."  
Eddie walked (or waddled rather) over to the kitchen and fixed glasses of water to go with their salads, before grabbing napkins and forks and taking a seat at the table. Jamie came over to the table, carrying two bowls of salad, covered in Italian dressing, topped with chicken, croutons, and parmesan cheese. He gave his wife a kiss, before setting a bowl down in front of Eddie, and taking his place across from her.

"So how was your last day?" Jamie asked cheerfully before taking a bite of his food.

"It was good. Lots of phone calls and some paper cuts. The usual. Baby boy sure was rambunctious though. How was your day, Detective?"

"It was great! Allan and I caught a homicide."

Allan was Jamie's partner, and he seemed to trust him enough, so Eddie figured she probably could too.

"That's awesome. I mean, not that someone was murdered, but that you got the case."

Jamie gave her another 1,000 watt smile. "Yeah, I know watcha mean. So, I thought about the name you suggested this morning."

Eddie looked over him and raised an eyebrow questioningly. They had everything they needed for the baby, but they hadn't decided on a name yet. Eddie had suggested a name earlier, but at the time Jamie hadn't seemed to keen on it.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I think we should go with it." Now it was Eddie's turn to smile.

"I was hoping you'd come around with it. Want to tell your family at dinner, Sunday?" Jamie smiled again. It was kinda hard for him not to when he was so happy with his life.

"Yeah. I think they'll be thrilled."

Over the course of their partnership, Eddie had gotten to know some of Jamie's family pretty well, but during their whirlwind dating and engagement stages, as well as during their marriage, she had gotten to know, love and respect them all at a whole new level. It had take awhile to get used to the fact that she was the future daughter-in-law of the commissioner, but it took her even longer to adjust to the fact that her career was slowed down so much since she was a future Reagan. Looking bad she realized that she should've seen it coming seems how it took Jamie 8 and a half years to get the promotion.

The couple finished their dinner quietly, occasionally looking up to steal a glance at each other. They had been married for almost 3 years, but there was still so much love and affection, most people would assume they had just recently been married. After they had finished the meal and cleaned up the kitchen, the two snuggled up on the couch together watching a movie. It didn't take long before Eddie fell asleep with a smile on her face and her head on Jamie's chest. Jamie smiled down when he saw his wife was asleep, and he himself fell asleep about a minute later.

 **A/N- Hope you liked it! Let me know what you thought! Next up is Sunday dinner!**


	2. Chapter 2- Sunday Dinner

**Chapter 2- Sunday Dinner**

By the time Sunday dinner came around, Eddie was afraid that she wouldn't be able to keep the name in any longer. She wasn't sure how they would react when they shared it, and she really hoped they appreciate it.

Eddie carried the platter of roast to the table, and took her seat between Jamie and his grandfather. As the meal went on, she became so lost in thought that she wasn't quite sure what the conversation was about, but after lots of family dinners, she was sure that Erin and Danny were probably arguing about something.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard Linda saying her name. Eddie looked up embarrassed, and apologetically asked Linda to repeat herself. Linda smiled at her.

"I was just wondering if you and Jamie had picked a name yet."

Eddie and Jamie looked each other in the eye, both with smiles on their faces. Eddie nodded her head towards Jamie, signalling him to share the news. Jamie got the message and cleared his throat.

"Well Linda, we will hopefully have another Joseph Reagan at the table before long. This one will have the middle name of Daniel, but we were hoping everyone here would be okay with that." Jamie announced, his voice beginning to shake. Eddie could tell that tears were forming in his eyes.

After a minute or two of silence, Frank was the next one to speak.

"I think Joe would have been very humbled and touched to be the namesake of his nephew. I for one definitely approve of honoring him in that way, and I think everyone else probably does too."

There were tears in the girls eyes, and everyone was thinking about Joe, and wishing that he could have been there for the birth of his nephew. Danny spoke next.

"Kid, I'm so proud of you. You finally got together with Eddie after like... an eternity, and made detective, along with all your other accomplishments. And Ed, you're perfect for Harvard over there. Joe woulda loved you, and I'm sure he would approve of the name choice. I for one do, and I'm honored that you're naming the kid after me, even if it's just the middle name."

"Joseph Daniel Reagan... sounds like a good strong name. I don't see any reason why not. Any one have an objection to honoring Joe by using his name?" Henry spoke up, but he was sure that no one had a problem with it.

"I like it!" Nicki spoke up.  
"I think it's a great idea." Jack agreed.  
"Yeah, me too." Sean declared, partially out of agreement, partially because he didn't want to be left out.

Linda wiped a tear from her eyes.  
"I'm with the kids, and everyone else on this. Jamie and Eddie, thank you for honoring Joe like this."

"It was actually Eddie's idea." Jamie announced politely.

Everyone gave Eddie a kind smile.

"I only wish I could've known him. From what I've heard, it sounds like he an amazing brother, friend, son, and cop." Eddie said with a sad smile.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Eddie, we're all so glad you're a part of this family. Joe would've loved you." Frank lovingly told his daughter-in-law.

Again, everyone nodded in agreement.

Erin gave Eddie a kind smile, as she stood up and picked up her glass and made a toast.

"To the memory of our brother Joe, and to welcoming Joseph Daniel Reagan! I wish he could've grown up knowing his uncle, but I only hope he grows up to be as loyal, loving, kind and strong as both his namesakes and both his uncles."

The chinking of glasses could be heard, and the rest of the meal was bittersweet. Eddie and Jamie beamed at each other, both knowing they had made the right choice.

 **A/N- Sorry it's short! My laptops not really working and I've been having problems getting my new one here. Hopefully within the next week. I probably won't update before then though.**

 **I was thinking of taking this down and posting them as one shots. What do y'all think?**

 **Next up- Last minute preperations for the baby!**

 **Oh, and what did y'all think of the name?**

 **I hope you liked it! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3- To-do list

Disclaimer: I do not have right to or affiliate myself with the boyscouts in any way.

Chapter 3-

Eddie rolled her eyes as she tried one more time to get her husband to listen to her. She was nearing her due date, and they were standing in their apartment going over the last minute to do list. The fact that they even still had a to do list was stressing her out. "Jamie! Come on Reagan, you owe me."

Jamie gave her one of his fake confused looks as he tried not to grin. "Why exactly do I owe you?"

Eddie playfully elbowed him in the chest. "Because you knocked me up, you idiot!"

Now Jamie rolled his eyes. "Come on Ed, I was kidding. Besides, I told you I'd do it. It's pouring down rain! You're not due for another week and a half." He told his wife, actually getting frustrated at this point.

Eddie sighed. "But Jamie, what if he comes early? Besides, since when are you a procrastinator? You're a total boyscout. We have to have the car seat ready! Pleeeeaaase?"

Jamie grinned, and put his hands up in defeat. "Okay, okay. You win. This time. But only because I feel bad that you're miserable."

Eddie looked up at him with a proud smile. "Well, mainly you're doing it because you love me, so all I have to do is bat my eyelashes. Plus you have a heart of gold and you'd give an arm or leg for even a stranger." She told Jamie, with clear love and pride in his voice.

Jamie shook his head and rolled his eyes, still smiling his 100 watt smile. There wasn't anything he wouldn't do for his wife, even if it meant struggling with a infant car seat in the rain for who knows how long. He grabbed the car seat and headed out to the car to put it in. After about 20 minutes, he finally was able to get the car seat securely and properly installed, and he headed back upstairs.

He walked back in the door of the apartment and saw Eddie was still looking over the list. Eddie looked up from the list when she heard the door.

"Hey Jamie, for going to Harvard it sure did take awhile to figure out an infant car seat..." She joked, not being able to resist teasing her husbad.

Jamie just rolled his eyes and smiled. He knew he should've seen the joke coming, but somehow she managed to get him off guard even after all these years. He was pulled out of his thoughts at the sound of his wife's voice.

"Anyway, did you ever get the baby grab bag packed?" Eddie continued questioningly, not sure if she wanted to know the answer.

Jamie gave her a giant smile. "Actually Ed, I did. Did you finish packing your bag?"

Eddie looked guiltily away.

Jamie grinned at her again.  
"Eddie Reagan... do you mean to tell me that you're not ready?" He asked her, clearly teasing.

Eddie elbowed him again. "You try being prepared to push out a watermelon. Let's see how ready you'd be, no matter how much of a boyscout you are. Heck, you're not even ready now!"

Jamie's heart just broke at how uncomfortable his wife seemed to be, no matter how hard she tried not to show it. He went over and wrapped her up in a big embrace. He put his head on top of hers, gently kissing the top of her head and stoking her hair. Jamie gave Eddie a loving kiss, before her head fell into his chest.

"I love you, Eddie Reagan." He whispered.

"I love you too, Jamie Reagan." Came her soft reply.

Jamie could've sworn he heard a smile in her voice.

The couple stayed like that for a couple minutes, before they sat down and cuddled on the couch where they fell asleep for the rest of the night. There were still a couple things that needed to get done on their to-do list, but for now, that was okay. Because right now, all that mattered was how much they loved each other, and the baby. The last two things on the list could wait another day.

 **A/N- Sorry it's short... my laptop still isn't here so it's harder to write long updates. It should be here in the next 24 hours though, so YAY! Also, I'm having to do this on my phone, so please excuse and typos and stuff. I'm really hoping that with a normal keyboard the typos will greatly decrease :P**

 **Next up, I'm thinking either another Sunday dinner, baby time, or both. What do y'all think? Plus I'm thinking about maybe adding a small plot twist...**

 **Hoping to have another chapter up Friday for you! Please let me know what you thought of the chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4- Unexpected

The days flew by fast, and before they knew it, Jamie and Eddie found themselves at another Sunday dinner. Everyone had already eaten, and Jamie and Eddie decided to get seconds. They were wordlessly passing each other the butter and different jellies for their biscuits, and neither of them noticed everyone looking at them. It wasn't until they had passed each other the meatloaf, mashed potatoes, and ketchup that they realized that it was creepily quiet, and that everyone was staring at them.

"What's everyone staring at?" Jamie asked out of embarrassment and confusion.

"You were handing each other exactly what the other one wanted without thinking or talking again." Nicki told her uncle honestly.

"Yeah Uncle Jamie, how do you do that? I mean, you don't even talk or glance at each other." Sean asked in amazement. Jamie and Eddie glanced and each other and grinned.

"Well Sean, after you spend 4 years of your life eating just about every meal with someone, you get to know how they like their food. Then you add on 3 years of marriage, and it's safe to say that you know what kind of jelly they like and whether they like ketchup on their meatloaf." Jamie answered his nephew as he got up from the table to refill his and Eddie's glasses with Iced tea.

A minute when he sat back down and handed his wife her glass, he could see the pain on her face and he instantly knew something was wrong. Jamie's forehead wrinkled in worry.

"You okay, Ed?" Jamie asked his wife, his voice full of concern.

"Yeah, I think so. I've just been getting these weird pains in my back and stomach today. I just didn't want to worry you." Eddie told him honestly. Linda and Erin shot each other a look.

"Um, Eddie, how often have these been happening?" Linda asked her sister-in-law.

"Oh, it's been happening more and as the day goes on. I'm not sure." Eddie told her, not sure why that really mattered.

"When's your due date again?" Linda asked, slightly concerned.

"A week from tomorrow." Eddie answered, becoming worried. Linda asked several more questions before she got up from the table and nodded at Erin.

"Eddie, I want you to start timing the amount of time in-between the pain. Jamie, can Erin and I talk to you in the kitchen please?" Linda told everyone firmly. Jamie was worried now. He and Eddie gave each other a worried look, before he got up and followed Erin and Linda into the kitchen.

"Jamie… Don't freak out, everything's going to be okay but" Erin started.

"We think Eddie's in labor." Linda blurted out. Jamie's eyes grew wide.

"She's WHAT?" He said, practically screaming from the panic. He knew that everyone else probably heard it too.  
"Jamie, calm down. She might as well be full term. It's not uncommon to go into labor a little early. It's just a week. Everything should be fine." Linda told him comfortingly.

"We just wanted you to know what was going on. We didn't want to worry Eddie until we knew you were aware of it all, and you knew that she would be okay." Erin explained.

"Exactly. Now go be with your wife. I don't how far apart her contractions are, so you probably need to get her to the hospital soon." Linda told him calmly. The three went back to the dining room.

Jamie stood behind his wife's chair and gently put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey Ed, can we talk in the kitchen for a sec?" Eddie nodded and the couple headed to the kitchen while Erin and Linda filled everyone else in. Everyone laughed when they heard Eddie's panicked reaction of "I'm WHAT?" in the same tone that Jamie's had been when he found out a couple minutes before. Jamie did a pretty good job of calming her down though, because she seemed fine when the couple came back into the dining room a few minutes later.

"Well…" Eddie said sighing. "I guess we're going to go have a baby." The more she thought about finally having her little boy in her arms, the more the worry turned into excitement.

Jamie grinned. "If someone could do us a favor though and grab the bags from our place… I think you all have keys…"

"Sure thing, kid. You don't worry about anything but your wife. We'll see you at the hospital in a little while." Danny told his little brother, excitement written all over his face. Jamie and Eddie walked out of the house together for the last time without a baby.

It was about two hours later when the doctor came in, introduced himself, and explained that Eddie's normal doctor had been called into surgery. He confirmed that Eddie was definitely in labor, and that they would be parents soon. By now Eddie's water had broken, and they were just waiting on the baby to make his appearance. The family came in and told Eddie that she had their prayers, and then headed to the waiting room.

It was about 11 that night when Eddie was finally ready to push. It wasn't long before the cries of a newborn could be heard.

"We have a little girl!" The doctor said smiling as he had Jamie cut the cord. He handed the baby to Eddie, before looking at the confused looks on the couples faces.

"What is it?" The doctor asked concerned.

"A girl?" Jamie and Eddie replied in unison.

"Yeah…" The doctor was confused.

"It's just that we were told it was a boy…" Jamie explained confused and Eddie nodded in agreement, as she cradled the baby lovingly and kissed her forehead.

"The ultrasound I did earlier today clearly showed a girl, and the other baby hiding behind her. I guess the babies just like hiding behind each other so you could only see one at a time during the other ultrasounds. That's why you're a week early; it's very common with twins actually." The doctor explained. Jamie and Eddie's eyes were both wide, shock across their faces.

"Other baby?" They half screamed in unison, their jaws dropping.

"You didn't know that?" The doctor asked confused. He chuckled when he saw the couples matching open mouths, giving him his answer. Just then, Eddie cried out in pain.

"Yep. Definitely another baby." Eddie said, her voice filled with sarcasm.

"I'm sorry. I saw it earlier and just assumed you knew. Anyways, are you ready to do this again?" The doctor asked her. Eddie nodded, and handed the baby to a nurse, making a metal note to speak to Jamie about her name ASAP. It wasn't long before the cries of another newborn were heard. Jamie and Eddie shared a smile now that the shock had worn off. The doctor chuckled.

"Now this one's a boy." The doctor told them with a smile before handing him to Eddie.

The doctors and nurses cleaned everything up, before leaving the couple alone with twins. Jamie had the little girl, and Eddie had Joseph. They were both smiling, excited to have two new little ones.

"Ya know Jamie, we really do need to pick a name for her, though." Eddie said.

"We really do. We just weren't at all prepared for this. I couldn't be happier with our little family though." Jamie told her kindly.

"Hey… what about Josie Erin?" Eddie asked seriously.

"Josie and Joseph. I love it!" Jamie told her, his smile even bigger.

"Why don't you have your family come on back?" Eddie asked her husband.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. I'll text them." Jamie replied pulling out his phone.

It didn't take long for the room to become crowded.

"Everyone meet Josie Erin Reagan." Jamie told them with a smile, trying to distract them from the baby in Eddie's arms.

"Aww, she's so cute!" Nicki exclaimed as she looked at the baby lovingly. Everyone was crowded around Jamie now, oblivious to everything else.

"Wait a sec…" Nicki said getting confused.

"She?" Sean asked.

"I thought it was a boy…" Erin said in confusion.

"Well… we did too. Then we got here." Jamie told them. Eddie rolled her eyes.

"I've got Joseph over here." She explained. Cries of "Oooooooh" could be heard by just about everyone, as they went back to fawning over Josie. All at once, everyone jerked their heads up and looked over at Eddie as their jaws dropped when they finally realized what they had heard.

"But… but… no one ever said anything about… TWINS?" Danny exclaimed as he looked between the babies in Jamie and Eddie's arms. Jamie and Eddie just laughed and nodded.

"Wow, for being a detective your slow. Anyways, the doctor said that the second baby was probably just hiding at the ultra sound. He said it's not that common, but it does happen sometimes." Jamie explained laughing as the babies started getting passed around. Frank just chuckled as he held his newest grandson. He had picked up on it as soon as he stepped in the room, but he didn't want to let on and ruin the fun.

Everyone left after about half an hour, leaving the new family of four alone for the night.

"I love you Jamie. Our kids are perfect" Eddie whispered exhausted but happy, as she fell asleep.

"I love you too, Ed. And our babies." Jamie whispered from the chairs he had made himself comfortable in, before falling asleep with a smile on his face.

This wasn't at all how they had planned to spend their day, but neither one of them would have changed a thing.

 **A/N- I hope you liked it, and my little plot twist. What do you think of Josie's name? I can't decide if the Erin sounds good with it or not lol.**

 **I know I said I probably wouldn't post another update till like Friday, but I was so excited to finally get my laptop that I couldn't resist finishing the part of the chapter I had already written. I'm not quite sure why the paragraphs aren't breaking up... I'm so sorry! It looks fine on my phone but on my laptop it's all messed up. I tried the line breaks and they aren't really working.**

 **Please review… I enjoy writing so much more knowing people actually read it. I appreciate those of you who took time to review last chapter, but out of alllllll the people who read it, I'm kinda disappointed that only two people reviewed. Even if it's constructive criticism, I really appreciate the input so I can improve the story. For those of you who have either reviewed or sent me a message, I really appreciate the support. Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5- Outings

It had been two days since the birth of the twins, and Eddie and Jamie were finally allowed to take them home. Erin and Linda had been busy buying clothes and stuff that Josie needed, and Danny had put up second crib and installed another car seat. Frank and Henry had gone together and bought them a double stroller and a second highchair. Jamie and Eddie couldn't be more thankful for their family, but they were also overwhelmed with amount of stuff they needed. Twice the toys, twice diapers, twice the bottles, twice the… _everything_. They were still in shock that the doctor somehow missed it, because the chances of that were so unlikely, especially when you get to the halfway point of a pregnancy. They still hadn't even told anyone about the surprise except Jamie's family, as they wanted to surprise everyone in the precinct and their friends.

When they finally made it home, they both just wanted to collapse into their bed. It had been some long couple days, and they hadn't been expecting to be parents yet, much less to two babies. Jamie had been given two weeks of paternity leave, and Eddie was so thankful for that. Eddie still had a month till she was going back to work, and she was actually toying with the idea of taking some extra time off.

The rest of the week went smoothly, but it took some adjusting to their new schedule, and it was quite a challenge to keep the babies from waking each other up. They were managing though, and somehow the new parents weren't even that tired; they were actually going stir-crazy. One afternoon the next week, they realized they were almost out of diapers, so they decided to adventure out to the grocery store for the first time. They figured they could just get takeout for dinner on the way back since the food people had been brought them was almost gone. They hadn't been planning on going anywhere until their newborn pictures in several more days, but they just couldn't wait that long to go somewhere, and they didn't have enough diapers to last that long.

They changed out of their sweats, and Eddie took her hair down out of her messy bun and brushed it, before they changed both the babies' diapers, and dressed in matching onesies that Erin and Linda had bought, and put them in their car seats, diaper bag in tow before heading to the nearest grocery store. After parking, they each took a car seat, and got two separate carts, securing the car seats in them. They followed each other around the store, so glad to be out of the house. They took their time, laughing and joking with each other. The babies slept most of the time, but when they were awake, they seemed very alert of their surroundings, and they seemed to be enjoying the outing. Jamie and Eddie got lots of smiles, and many compliments on how cute the twins were, and how beautiful their family was. By the time they were finished, they had been in the store an hour and a half, and they had bought $300 worth of stuff. They loaded the babies back in the car, before they emptied the carts and Jamie took them to the nearest cart corral.

By this point, Jamie and Eddie were both pretty hungry. They agreed on their favorite Chinese place, and called the order in so that it would be ready when they got there. They picked up their sesame chicken and lo mein, and headed back to their apartment. They got the twins ready for bed with a feeding and diaper changes, before putting them in their cribs. Jamie and Eddie sat down on the couch with their food. They turned on some old movie, before eating their food and snuggling, with Eddie's head against his chest.

"I love you Mrs. Reagan." Jamie lovingly told his wife as he kissed the top of her head.

"I love you more, Mr. Reagan." Eddie lovingly replied with a smile. The two stayed in that position for a while as they watched the movie, before falling asleep in each other's arms, their hearts full. Maybe having two infants would take some getting used to, but right now, they wouldn't change a thing for the world.

Before they knew it, several more days had passed, and it was the day of the twins' pictures, and the day before Jamie had to go back to work. Neither of them were looking forward to the next day, and were determined to enjoy their last day together with the babies. Jamie and Eddie were getting more exhausted by the day, but they were both so in love with the twins that they didn't care.

They ate some bagels for breakfast, before getting their coffee and doing their Bible study. They got the twins ready to go, and Eddie packed several different outfits to change them into. The family arrived at the photography studio 30 minutes later, and the photographer got started. Eddie was so glad that she'd have these pictures to look back at later, because she was already amazed at how fast the twins were growing at only 2 weeks old.

The rest of their day consisted of fast food burgers for lunch, pizza for dinner, and lots of snuggles in between. Nobody wanted the day to end, knowing that Jamie had to go back to work tomorrow. They still smiled though, because they knew that at the end of the day, they had each other to come back to.

 **A/N- Thanks for the reviews! Please keep reviewing. I'd love to see even more! Let me know what you thought of this chapter! I'm considering ending this and starting a sequel set a few years into the future when the twins are toddlers. Do y'all want to see more of them as babies, or are you ready to see the twins as toddlers?**


	6. Chapter 6- Adjustments

Eddie woke up early the next morning, putting her hair in the messy bun that had become her new go-to style. She heard the shower running, and sluggishly went to preheat the oven and start a pot of coffee. Yawning, she started to make a package of the easy mix blueberry muffins. She had just put the muffins in the oven when Jamie came out into the living room wearing athletic shorts and a t-shirt.

"Mornin' Eddie." He told his wife smiling.

"Hey Jamie" She replied grumpily. She was NOT a morning person, and she was not looking forward to the first day without him there to help her. Jamie furrowed his eyebrows, instantly knowing something was bothering her. He didn't want to push the issue knowing she'd talk when she was ready, so he just pulled her into an embrace and kissed the top of her head. Eddie sighed.

"I don't know if I can do this on my own." She told her husband honestly. Jamie just smiled at her.

"You're not alone. Maybe for a few hours while I'm not at work, but you're NOT alone in this parenting thing. Plus, I'm very confident that you'll do great today." He told her gently.

"I'm glad you're confident. Because I'm not. But you did make me feel better. And I mean, I survived a lot worse than taking care or two babies for the day, right?" Eddie joked as the timer on the oven beeped. After fixing their coffees and putting a couple muffins on their plates, the couple sat down and prayed, enjoying their last half hour together.

When he was done eating, Jamie threw his paper plate away and pulled Eddie into another embrace.

"You know, I'm still not used to riding without you right beside me. I know it's been years since our relationship began, and I like my new job and everything, but I still miss you sitting next to me every day." He told his wife.

"I know. I feel the same with you." She replied honestly. Jamie sighed.

"I'll see you tonight. I love you!" He told her smiling, thinking about coming home to his little family.

"I love you too. Have a good day." Eddie replied, giving a weak smile. Jamie gave her a kiss and headed out the door. He didn't want to leave his family, but he loved knowing that he was supporting them, and he really did love his job. It made him happy to know that he was helping to contribute to the safety of his family and all the other citizens of New York.

Eddie laid down on the couch to take a nap before the babies woke up. Before she could even fall asleep though, she heard a cry. Sitting up, she sighed. _This is going to take a lot of getting used to._ She thought to herself. She quickly smiled though when she saw her babies. They definitely looked like twins, as they both had Jamie's eyes with Eddie's hair, and she loved them so much. Sure, it would be an adjustment, but the more she thought about it, the more she realized that this was an adjustment she wouldn't mind getting used to.

Thankfully, the babies slept most of the day. Eddie spent most of her day cleaning the bathroom, getting spaghetti on the stove for dinner, and doing a couple of long over-due loads of laundry. Even after doing some housework and taking care of the twins, she still had time to take a nap, and nothing major went wrong, so she definitely considered her first day home alone with the twins a success. She was in a much better mood and was relaxing on the couch holding Joseph when Jamie got home.

"Hey lambchop!" Eddie said grinning at Jamie as he came in the door.

"Hey Eddie!" Jamie said with a smile, heading over to the couch and giving Eddie a kiss. As much as he liked his job, he was so glad to be home with his family.

"How was your first day with the twins?" He asked.

"Pretty good! Everyone and everything are all in one piece still, plus I got some cleaning and laundry done and took a nap so I'd say things went well." Eddie told him happily.

"Good. I'm glad to hear it. What do you want to do for dinner? Maybe pizza?" Jamie wondered.

"Actually, I made spaghetti and washed lettuce for salads. It's ready whenever you are." Eddie told him grinning, causing Jamie's face to light up.

"Awesome! Thank you so much!" Jamie told her happily. Just then Josie woke up crying.

"I've got this. You wanna eat whenever I'm done?" Jamie asked as he started heading to the twins' bedroom.

"Sure! I'll serve the food if you want to take Joseph with you and put him back in his crib." Eddie told him standing up as she handed the baby to Jamie.

Eddie smiled as she served up the spaghetti and salad. Maybe things wouldn't go this smoothly every day, but maybe she could handle it after all. She had just finished putting everything on the table when Jamie came back out. He washed his hands before taking his place at the table, and they thanked God for their food. Eddie asked him about his day, and Jamie told her all about the latest case that he and Allan were working on.

After they had done the dishes and cleaned off the counters and table, they checked on the twins before curling up on the couch. After just talking and spending some time together, they watched a movie. It was something they did together almost every night before the twins were born, and Eddie missed it. She smiled as she thought about the first time they had watched TV together when she was at Jamie's apartment to help protect him and they watched ESPN, and how they had spent the night together just about like this after she made her first kill. She should've known then that they'd end up together.

When the movie was over, they fed and the changed the twins before going to bed.

"I love you, Jamie." Eddie sleepily mumbled.

"I love you too, Ed." He sleepily mumbled back, and they both fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

 **A/N- Sorry I haven't updated yet this week! I've been sick and then I was traveling. I hope you like the chapter! Please review and let me know what you'd think, or what you'd like to see! Again, I really appreciate the support, and I'll try to start getting better about replying to reviews.**


End file.
